Au revoir
by SuperMello
Summary: Near avait toujours semblé insensible, intouchable... Pourtant, ce soir-là...
1. Chapter 1

La pluie avait rendu le ciel noir ce jour-là. Les arbres dansaient au rythme de la tempête, caressés par les gouttes, douces et glaciales. Le sol était imbibé, saturé, étouffé par cette eau sale qui coulait des nuages argentés. C'était d'une beauté repoussante, envoûtante, on se refusait de l'approcher, averti par le peu de sens qu'il nous restait: la puissance était dangereuse. C'était comme une lame, magnifique, mais intouchable...

La plupart des Hommes l'étaient aussi. Froid et dur. Transparent et blanc. De la glace. Sous le soleil, les hommes fondent. Leurs restes coulent tous dans la même rivière, destinée à être oublié dans l'océan, trop grand pour que quelqu'un les remarque parmi les autres insalubrités.

C'était déprimant, mais véridique et indéniable. Near le savait. Il regardait par la fenêtre de verre, barrière simple entre lui et le reste du monde. En fait, il y avait toujours eu une fenêtre entre lui et le reste du monde. Il y avait toujours eu cette sorte d'aura brumeuse d'indifférence et d'impersonnalité qui émanait de son être, éloignant les autres sûrement un peu effrayés par ce manque d'humanité. C'est peut-être pourquoi, cette soirée-là, il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre comme les autres enfants qui s'amusaient au rez-de-chaussé. Il était resté là, à fixer la nature se déchaîner, se déchirer. Ça ressemblait inexplicablement à ce qui se passait derrière ses grands yeux gris, dans son esprit autrefois si bien rangé.

Il entortillait une mèche de cheveux autour de son index. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours eu cette habitude. Elle était camouflée en un tic nerveux des plus banal, mais cachait en fait un reflex qui signifiait chez lui qu'il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose que sûrement personne n'aurait soupçonné chez Near... Il ressentait un _sentiment_. Ce serpent vaporeux qui rampe dans votre corps tout entier, inondant vos veines de poison hallucinogène, rendant la vie dure ou terriblement inoffensive. Pour le jeune garçon, le fléau était toujours parfaitement dissimulé, imperceptible pour le commun des mortels. Pourtant, ce soir-là, une chose tomba silencieusement sur le bord de la fenêtre. Une chose minuscule qui n'avait jamais coulé des yeux de Near...

La larme glissait sur sa joue gauche, laissant derrière elle une trainée d'eau salée sur son visage pâle. Ses cheveux blancs dansaient au rythme de ses doigts, au rythme des arbres. Il regardait par la fenêtre la silhouette mince et fantomatique qui poussait la grille de fer. Nouvelle larme sur le bord de la fenêtre. Near fixait le garçon refermer violemment la grille et s'éloigner sans tourner la tête, son sac sur le dos, ses cheveux blonds trempés de pluie. Il était parti.

Un sanglot mourut dans sa gorge, promesse spectrale qui s'envola dans le ciel sombre. Near laissa échapper faiblement deux mots rempli de tout l'espoir qu'il possédait, souhaitant inutilement que l'interpellé l'entende:

«Au revoir...»


	2. Chapter 2

**Suite aux reviews encourageantes qui m'ont été envoyé, j'ai décidé de poursuivre mon histoire! Au début, je ne savais pas si j'allais la continuer ou pas, mais vos gentils commentaires ont fait naître en moi le désir de poursuivre cette fic! Je vous remercie! ;)**

**Cette suite se déroule ****le lendemain du départ de Mello****, mais aussi ****le soir du départ de Mello****... Vous allez comprendre!(en tout cas j'espère...) En bref, ça se continu environs au moment où j'ai arrêté la dernière fois...**

**C'est donc en vous remerciant une deuxième fois que je vous souhaites:**

**Bonne lecture!**

La nuit s'était dissout dans la lumière. Une lumière douce et encore fragile. Un soleil maladroit grimpait, un échelon à la fois, l'échelle qui le mènerait à son trône doré. Des nuages indiscrets voilaient encore la toile inachevée. Les arbres étaient encore mouillés par les gouttes tenaces, vestiges de la pluie de la veille. Quelques oiseaux décoraient le ciel, seuls aventuriers assez courageux pour affronter l'astre lumineux qui continuait son ascension. Le spectacle était agréable, comme une caresse après une brûlure. Une douceur épouvantablement oppressante qui vous faisait réaliser votre misère.

Une feuille verte et légère tomba sur la joue droite de Near, ce qui le réveilla. Lentement, il se redressa, le corps encore engourdi par le sommeil. Il étira maladroitement ses bras frêles puis bailla. Il approcha ses mains de ses yeux et frotta ces derniers de la manière la plus vigoureuse qu'il le pouvait. Après s'être totalement éveillé, il remarqua la pellicule liquide et transparente qui le recouvrait.

De l'eau de pluie.

Il se remémora alors les événements de la soirée dernière...

« _Near regardait son ami le quitter, impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien contre lui, contre sa colère. Il essuya la dernière preuve de sa détresse qui coulait sur son menton puis se leva. C'était la première fois qu'une émotion lui faisait aussi mal. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que quelque chose d'invisible pouvait avoir une telle force destructrice. Malgré la douleur qui emplissait sa poitrine, il se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il devait descendre au rez-de-chaussé. Il respirait avec difficulté, sa gorge se contractait sous les efforts qu'il fournissait pour que cela ne paraisse nullement sur son visage de marbre. Encore une fois, il réussissait à dissimuler presque parfaitement ce qui aurait été évident chez quelqu'un de normal. Car, il fallait l'avouer, Near n'était pas quelqu'un de normal._

_ Il traversa le couloir qui menait jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Il sentait le tapis sous ses pieds. Ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau de l'eau salé qui trahirait bientôt son jeu subtil. Quelque uns de ses camarades s'amusaient dans la pièce voisine. L'un d'eux leva la tête vers lui et son sourire fut troqué contre une expression de surprise: il était rare de voir Near à cette heure-ci, encore plus de le voir s'approcher de la grande porte de bois qui donnait sur l'extérieur. À l'habitude, il préférait faire des casses-têtes, seul, dans sa chambre._

_ Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs tendit une main incertaine vers la poignée. Le monde qui se trouvait derrière la porte lui avait toujours été étranger. Et l'étranger, ça lui faisait peur. C'était totalement insensé, voir ironique, qu'un jeune garçon qui n'avait pratiquement jamais vraiment _ressenti _ soit tout à coup en proie à la peur et la profonde tristesse. Le départ de Mello avait détruit quelque chose en lui, une sorte de bouclier contre les sentiments trop durs, trop dangereux. Il ouvrit enfin la porte, retenant son souffle, fermant les yeux pour se protéger des laideurs du monde. Il sentit le vent s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, caressant ses joues comme les mains douces d'une mère. Il sentit ensuite des gouttes d'eau s'affaler sur son visage dans un bruit sourd. Il entendit le vent souffler bruyamment dans les arbres._

_ Il ouvrit les yeux. Il eut peur de nouveau, mais juste un peu. Il était vrai que c'était différent de le voir de si près qu'à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Mais, c'était tout aussi beau, sinon encore plus. La proximité de la tempête lui faisait du bien, lui faisait réaliser quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pu décrire, mais qui lui donnait une nouvelle perspective du malheur qui s'abattait sur lui: _

_De l'espoir?_

_ Near posa un pied indécis hors de la chaleur enveloppante et apaisante de son foyer. Un frisson glacial lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Il utilisa le peu de courage qui lui restait pour extirper son corps à l'extérieur. La plus glissait sur ses cheveux, ruisseau qui coula bientôt dans son cou, déclenchant un nouveau tremblement. Il leva la tête et aperçu la grille fer, celle que son ami venait de refermer. Il l'appelait «ami» dans sa tête malgré le fait qu'il se doutait que ce dernier ne le considère pas comme tel. _

_ Mello était comme une bête sauvage qu'il faut apprivoiser. Malheureusement, Near n'avait jamais réussi un tel exploit. Rare était ceux qui l'avait accompli..._

_ Il s'approcha de la grille, ignorant la pluie et le vent, ignorant son cerveau, ce précieux ami, qui lui criait de faire demi-tour. Il tendit un bras pâle vers les barreaux de la cage qui le séparait de son objectif et poussa la porte. Un grincement métallique emplit ses oreilles lorsque le fer céda enfin devant sa faible poussée. Si il se dépêchait, il réussirait peut-être à le rattraper._

_ Il commença à courir. C'était la première fois. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti un besoin d'urgence aussi prononcé. Il ne portait pas de chaussures, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche. Il sentait sous ses pieds les pierres s'enfoncer dans sa chair, lui faisant serrer les dents. C'était insensé et probablement inutile, mais il devait essayer. Il accéléra la cadence. Une goutte de sueur glissa lentement le long de sa tempe, se mêlant à la pluie qui lui fouettait le visage. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser lorsqu'il aperçu enfin au loin la silhouette mince et élégante du garçon qui venait de le quitter._

_ Il continua de courir, essayant de crier sans que rien ne sorte de sa bouche. Ses jambes étaient engourdies et extrêmement douloureuses. Il était épuisé, mais tellement soulagé lorsque, finalement, le blond se retourna, le remarqua et s'arrêta._

_- Mais qu'es-ce que tu fous? souffla-t-il. _

_ L'interpellé s'immobilisa à son tour, totalement essoufflé. Il avait envie de vomir. Near tentait, tant bien que mal, de se calmer et de respirer normalement._

_- Tu... n'es pas... obligé... de faire... ça, réussit-il à dire entre quelques inspirations désespérées._

_ Le deuxième passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux couleur miel en signe de désintérêt. Il soupira pour faire comprendre à celui en face de lui, qu'il était découragé par le manque de compréhension de celui-ci._

_- Qu'es-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre? Rester ici? Te regarder prendre la succession comme si de rien n'était? Te voir prendre ce qui aurais du m'appartenir? TE VOIR GAGNER ENCORE UNE FOIS?_

_- Ce n'aurait pas été une vraie victoire. _

_- Pourquoi? _

_ Near avait enfin réussi à retrouver un calme fragile. Il prit une grande respiration avant de répondre à son interlocuteur._

_- Parce que la partie n'est pas terminée_

_ Mello ricana nerveusement, réfléchissant à ce que l'albinos venait d'avouer. Il avait raison. Il avait encore raison._

_- C'est vrai, dit-il, Et lorsqu'elle se finira, JE serais le vainqueur, une bonne fois pour toutes!_

_- Peut-être..., répondit l'autre._

_ Near se rappela pourquoi il était venu ici. Il voulait que Mello revienne à la Wammy's, avec lui. Il s'approcha de son «ami»._

_- Reviens, laissa-t-il lui échapper, Partir est inutile et... dangereux._

_ Mello s'approcha à son tour. Ils n'avait jamais été aussi proche et cette proximité était plutôt agréable. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres._

_- Je m'en fous, dit-il. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être le plus loin de toi possible et me préparer pour le dernier tour! C'est moi, qui en sortirai vainqueur..._

_ Mello leva la main et caressa la joue droite de Near. Ce dernier sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite sans savoir pourquoi. Il avait horreur de ne pas savoir pourquoi._

_- De toute façon, notre destination est la même. Je t'y attendrai, finit-il, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres._

_ Le blond se retourna et reparti. Ses cheveux, chargés d'eau, se balançaient de gauche à droite. Near resta là immobile à contempler son adversaire s'éloigner durant plusieurs minutes. Il continua à entendre le son des pas de ce dernier longtemps après qu'il ai disparu derrière la colline. Near avait posé sa main sur sa joue droite, encore chaude au contact de Mello._

_ L'albinos se retourna enfin pour retourner dans son «chez-soi». La pluie ne s'était pas encore arrêtée. Il marcha en regardant le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin. Il poussa la grille et entra dans la cour avant. Il s'assit par terre, sur l'herbe puis se coucha. Il s'endormit. »_

Il leva la tête pour regarder le ciel. Il était vraiment magnifique. Near sentit l'eau salée revenir dans ses yeux. Ce matin-là, il n'avait pas la force de résister.

Il éclata en sanglots. Il _pleura._ Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de détresse profonde. Il avait réalisé quelque chose de totalement troublant:

Il avait besoin que Mello revienne...

**Alors? Qu'es-ce que vous en pensez? Es-ce que c'est à la hauteur de la première partie? Avez-vous envie d'une troisième? **

**Merci d'avance!**

**;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour chers lecteurs (et lectrices)! J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... Je pars en vacances durant une semaine ce qui aura la malheureuse incidence de m'empêcher d'écrire le chapitre qui suivra celui-ci... En fait, je vais essayer de l'écrire durant la semaine mais il sera posté la semaine suivante. Vous me suivez? En bref, le chapitre qui suit ce blabla sera le seul qui sera paru dans la prochaine semaine donc le prochain sera visible dans une semaine (ou plus). Si vous ne comprenez pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me comprends pas trop non plus... ;) **

**Donc, pour en revenir à nos deux protagonistes (Mello et Near), cette partie de l'histoire sera séparé en deux parties presque totalement indépendantes: elles se dérouleront environ une semaine après de départ de Mello (désolée, je cogite encore sur le saut de 3 ans mais ça devrait venir et je ne voulais pas vous laissez sans chapitre pendant des semaines pendant que je pense à tout ça...), ce sera les pensées de Near (comme d'habitude) et les pensées de Mello (YOUPIIIIIIII!). C'est ce que je voulais dire par « **_deux parties presque totalement indépendantes_** »... Ce ne sera pas écrit à la première personne car je viens de découvrir ma profonde incapacité à écrire comme ça car ça doit sûrement faire 7 fois que je recommence ce chapitre... Je crois malheureusement que celui-ci ne sera pas très long...**

**Donc, mettons fin à ces élucubrations inutiles et place à l'histoire!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**P.-S: Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur... ;)**

_Première Partie_

Ce matin-là, le soleil ne se leva pas. Il était parti depuis plusieurs jours déjà et n'avait pas daigné réapparaitre, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Il y avait de la lumière certes, mais caché derrière un épais voile de nuages argentés. Quelques rayons perçaient courageusement la toile, révélant alors la tristesse du paysage. Il était rare que le ciel soit aussi déprimant. Il avait fait apparaître cette sorte de torpeur comateuse qui ne se manifestait normalement que rarement. C'était comme si tout respirait l'ennuie. Les arbres se laissaient bercer gentiment par la brise fraîche annonciatrice de mauvais temps. C'était d'ailleurs étrange que la pluie ne soit pas tombée malgré la grisaille qui sévissait. Habituellement, elle tombait, coulant sur le sol, créant des ruisseaux qui inondaient la terre puis s'estompait tranquillement, laissant le ciel encore plus bleu qu'avant l'averse. Cette fois-ci, l'orage avait frappé puis s'était calmé, mais avait laissé cette ambiance maussade. Cette ambiance affreusement grise...

Au milieu de ce triste enfer, une forteresse se dressait à l'instar de la civilisation essayant de protéger ses jeunes pensionnaires qui ne semblait nullement affectés par l'aspect démoralisant de l'extérieur. Ils s'amusaient tous, le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, tous sauf un. Un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs était assis au centre du salon, sur le tapis rugueux d'une couleur rouge vin. Devant lui étaient étalées des centaines de pièces de casse-tête qu'il fixait le regard vide, sans les voir vraiment. Il faisait tourner frénétiquement ses doigts dans ses cheveux depuis plus d'une heure. Quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas Near aurait sans doute trouvé ce tic étrange, mais le vrai élément hors de l'ordinaire lui aurait échappé. En temps normal, il aurait sans doutes terminé le puzzle depuis un long moment. Hors, ce jour-là, le jeu n'était même pas entamé. Les morceaux jonchaient le sol de façon désordonnée, immobiles. On aurait juré que le garçon les surveillait, guettant un mouvement de leur part.

Tout à coup, le corps de Near se mit à trembler. Il était prit de soubresauts désorganisés et respirait de plus en plus fort. C'était des signes annonciateurs d'averse...

Des sanglots se mirent à parsemer sa respiration. Des larmes se formaient sur ses paupières inférieurs. Elles ressemblaient à des perles. D'ailleurs, les perles et les larmes de Near partageaient la même rareté. Et la même beauté.

Depuis une semaine, le jeune garçon n'allait pas bien du tout. Tous les gens qui le fréquentaient l'avait remarqué: il s'isolait de plus en plus, il pleurait presque chaque jour et ses yeux, autrefois habités par une impassibilité enfantine et naïve, étaient maintenant totalement éteints. Ses iris gris se noyaient dans ses grandes pupilles, laissant ses yeux ressembler à des trous noirs. Sa peau pâle et fragile le semblait encore plus. Il faisait peine à voir.

«Même le soleil t'a suivi», pensa-t-il. « Même le soleil m'a laissé seul.»

Il pleura longtemps, assis comme ça, devant les pièces du puzzle. Cette image semblait plutôt troublante: il était pour la première fois totalement impuissant devant un casse-tête. Il s'était fait battre à un jeu dont il avait lui-même inventé les règles...

Il se leva enfin et s'approcha de la fenêtre dans un élan désespéré. Il appuya son front contre la vitre. Il observa la grille de fer. Il posa sa main gauche contre le verre. Il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il faisait ça chaque soir depuis une semaine.

Il attendait le retour de Mello.

_Deuxième Partie_

La nuit arriva lentement, s'approchant de son pas feutré caractéristique. Le ciel gris s'habilla tranquillement de noir. Le soleil glissa le long des nuages pour se cacher derrière l'horizon. Les rues sinueuses étaient encore parsemées de flaques d'eau, seuls indices pouvant laisser deviner le passage de la pluie qui avait sévit durant quelques heures. Londres semblait plus lumineuse qu'à l'habitude, sûrement à cause des lueurs fantomatiques des lampadaires qui se reflétaient sur les miroirs liquides qui décoraient la chaussé. C'était un spectacle d'une beauté sincère, sans artifices, qui pourtant provoquait des frissons glacials dans la poitrine des jeunes enfants qui avaient échappés au couvre-feu et qui regardaient par la fenêtre pour profiter de la tombée du soir.

Dans une des nombreuses ruelles que le centre-ville de Londres comportait, se trouvait un jeune garçon. Il était adossé contre le mur de briques, les jambes appuyées contre sa poitrine. Il avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux, laissant ses cheveux blonds chargés de pluie dégoutter sur le sol de pierre. Près de lui, à sa gauche, il avait posé un petit sac-à-dos noir. À sa droite, une tablette de chocolat noir avait été préalablement posée dans l'intention de la manger dans un avenir rapproché. Le garçon semblait totalement perdu. Pourtant, lorsqu'une femme s'était approché de lui un peu plus tôt, se sentant l'âme chrétienne, pour lui demander s'il allait bien, il s'était retourné violemment et avait agrippé son regard dans celui de la bonne samaritaine. Un regard glaciale, un regard qui avait fait battre le cœur de la pauvre femme, un regard d'une cruauté tellement profonde que la dame failli pousser un cri. Elle s'était ensuite en allée, sans demander son reste.

Mello connaissait le pouvoir de ses yeux bleu électrique. Il avait perfectionné la technique durant des années lorsqu'il vivait à la Wammy's house. Il était maintenant capable de faire fuir n'importe qui. Enfin presque n'importe qui...

Le souvenir de l'albinos lui revint en tête, écorchant les parois fragiles de son crâne. Bien sûr, Near habitait encore la majorité de ses pensées, mais plus comme un but à atteindre que comme une personne. Il se rappela ses nombreuses tentatives pour effrayer l'enfant-fantôme qui n'avait jamais réellement fonctionné. C'est alors que la soirée de son départ remonta à la surface de son esprit marécageux, comme le carillonnement d'une cloche lointaine qui cherchait à ce qu'on l'entende. Il avait clairement aperçu une lueur de peur et d'angoisse dans le regard de son adversaire lorsqu'il avait... Mello eu un haut le cœur lorsqu'il se remémora son contact avec Near: il avait ressenti un mélange de dégout et de satisfaction, mais ce qui le répugnait le plus était qu'il avait senti, au creux de son ventre, une chaleur agréable de bonheur lorsqu'il avait touché la joue de l'albinos. Cette première, et probablement dernière, proximité lui avait été... _agréable_. Bien sûr, il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il avait envie de le toucher encore cet albinos, de sentir la fragilité sous ses doigts, de sentir cette vulnérabilité devant ses yeux, de se sentir _gagnant_. Oui, c'était encore son but. Il désirait encore ardemment cette ultime victoire.

Comme l'avait véridiquement émis son adversaire: la partie n'était pas terminée. Et il savait pertinemment que ce Near détestait le plus était le fait de laisser quelque chose inachevé. Il allait donc compter sur ceci pour anéantir cet agaçant albinos.

Mello tendit le bras vers la tablette chocolaté qu'il avais posé près de lui et s'en saisi. Il mordit sauvagement dans celle-ci et laissa fondre le cacao sur sa langue, dégustant avidement le dessert. C'était la dernière tablette qu'il possédait et il n'était pas certain qu'il serait logique d'utiliser le peu d'argent qu'il lui restait pour s'en procurer une nouvelle...

Tout à coup, pour aucune raison, il eu envie de manger du chocolat blanc.

**Bon, je sais, ce n'est pas terrible comme dernière phrase, mais il faut la prendre au sens figuré:**

**chocolat blanc = blanc = albinos = Near**

**Mon explication est plutôt nulle, surtout que je suis certaine que vous aviez compris l'allusion. Alors comment vous l'avez trouvé ce chapitre? Je dois avouer que personnellement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un moins grand sentiment d'**_**accomplissement**_** en le terminant et je ne sais pas trop si je le trouve bon ou pas, j'ai l'impression bizarre que mon style s'est un peu perdu... Alors, confirmez mes craintes ou consolez moi! ;( **

**Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine sans moi parce que je m'en vais aujourd'hui donc, vous allez devoir patienter un peu avant d'avoir la suite... J'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas trop (de toute façon, c'est impossible: il y a tellement plein de bonnes fics sur ce site...).**

**Au revoir mes chers lecteurs (et chères lectrices)! ;)**

_**SuperMello **_(désolée, soudaine envie de signer, surtout que mon nom est VRAIMENT affreux...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, me voilà! Et oui: je suis enfin de retour et je m'excuse des MILLIONS de fois pour avoir prit autant de temps! J'espère que vous allez me pardonner et donner une petite chance à ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas eu de temps pour écrire ces 2 dernières semaines parce que je suis en vacances. OK, je sais que dit comme ça, ça a l'air bizarre, mais c'est parce que, quand je suis en vacances, je suis EXTRÈMEMENT occupée car mes parents n'arrêtent pas de préparer des activités et du coup je n'ai plus une seconde pour m'assoir devant mon ordinateur ou pour écrire sur du papier. D'ailleurs, je vous aime tellement que j'ai apporté un crayon et mon cahier en camping et à New-York. **

**C'est drôle d'ailleurs que je sois allé à New-York parce que c'est là que cette partie de l'histoire se déroule alors j'ai essayé de le décrire le plus vraisemblablement possible (en y ajoutant ma pincée de métaphores étranges, bien sûr). Bon je crois que je vous ai fait assez attendre comme ça, je ne vais pas en plus écrire du blabla de deux pages alors:**

**Bonne lecture!**

Un brouillard léger et poussiéreux embaumait le quartier de Brooklyn, engourdissant la vue des passants, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Bien sûr, à New-York, la différence était tellement présente qu'elle en devenait banale: l'excentricité au milieu de l'excentrique n'avait plus rien d'impressionnant. C'était un fait indubitable et pourtant difficile à accepter pour ces courageux personnages qui tentait encore de s'échapper de cette prison oppressante qu'est l'Ordinaire. Les limites du purgatoire avait été repoussées maintes fois et continuaient de l'être. Il était de plus en plus compliqué de se faire remarquer, et cela n'était pas au détriment de tous. En effet, personne ne prêta une attention particulière au jeune homme qui marchait prudemment sur le trottoir, envahissant la rue du cliquetis sourd de ses bottes de cuir, ce qui, dans son cas, était plutôt un avantage. Il martelait le sol avec violence, tentant inutilement d'évacuer un peu de la hargne qu'il emmagasinait depuis des années. Cela faisait déjà 2 ans qu'il avait quitté la Wammy's et pourtant, il cultivait encore les mêmes mauvaises herbes dans les champs fertiles de son esprit, ceux-ci de plus en plus ravagés pas ces plantes immondes qui prenaient racines de plus en plus profondément. Les mêmes mauvaises herbes que lorsqu'il avait 13 ans. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé sur le plan psychologique: Mello était encore le même pré-ado frustré et susceptible qu'à l'époque. Physiquement, par contre, c'était une autre histoire: il s'était allongé et aminci, remplaçant son apparence ingrate par une grâce féline, élégante. Son visage s'était endurci tout en demeurant doux, il était plus masculin, plus mûr.

Le soleil venait d'apparaître et pourtant, l'avenue était déjà envahie par des dizaines de personnes. Les gens fourmillaient de partout, inondant les trottoirs de leurs carcasses encombrantes, donnant l'étrange impression que toutes ces âmes errantes se regroupaient en une seule masse énorme. L'image était d'une poésie et d'une morbidité sans équivoques. Le soleil rayonnait de manière excessive, rendant à l'atmosphère ambiante une chaleur assommante. L'air brûlant qui pénétrait dans les poumons du jeune homme attaquait ses entrailles déjà abîmées. Mello passa sa main droite dans sa chevelure dorée et trempée de sueur due à cet astre agaçant. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau ce qui lui donnait la désagréable sensation que ceux-ci faisaient partie de son être. Il se saisi de la tablette de chocolat qui occupait la poche de sa veste et la posa entre ses dents de manière à ce qu'elle tienne en place le temps de prendre le morceau de papier qui se trouvait dans son autre poche. Il parcourra d'abord rapidement ce qu'il avait noté puis le relis encore et encore, comme pour le graver sur toutes les parois de son crâne avec un canif. Il avait planifié ce jour pendant les 2 dernières années, il s'était préparé. Il reprit la tablette dans sa main inoccupée et en arracha un morceau qu'il laissa fondre sur sa langue en fermant les yeux de plaisir. Malgré le fait qu'il mangeait du chocolat depuis le plus longtemps qu'il se souvienne, celui-ci avait encore les mêmes effets distractifs sur son cerveau. Il savoura donc longuement la pâte à la texture du caramel qui rependait dans sa bouche des arômes sucrés et amers. Il resta comme ça, les yeux fermés, immobile sur le trottoir, pendant quelques minutes. À quoi bon se presser lorsqu'on a du temps?

Il reprit bien vite sa marche, se remémorant les mots écris sur le papier qu'il avait refourré dans sa veste. Ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire, seulement une adresse. L'endroit où il se dirigeait ce matin-là. Il balaya du regard l'ensemble du paysage, cherchant une station de métro. Il ne voulait pas gaspiller le temps qu'il possédait pour marcher jusqu'à Wall Street, bien qu'une ballade lui aurait peut-être été bénéfique. Il prit une respiration, emplissant une nouvelle fois son corps de cette chaleur troublante, puis se dirigea de sa démarche langoureuse vers la station qu'il avait aperçu. Il s'engouffra dans l'escalier et descendit les marches avec empressement, comme l'aurait fait un enfant que sa mère appellerait pour le dessert. Il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer le manque d'éclairage et l'insalubrité du lieu. Le sol de béton était parsemé de déchets et couvert de cette poussière brunâtre que l'on ne retrouvait que dans les endroits publics. Il n'y avait absolument personne. Il se dirigea vers le guichet dont le panneau lumineux clignotait faiblement, donnant à l'endroit une atmosphère encore plus effrayante.

- Une passe, s'il vous plaît, demanda Mello d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

La femme qui habitait la cabine fût parcourue d'un sursaut, sûrement tirée de sa somnolence. C'était une dame d'un âge mûr. Elle portait des lunettes sortit des années 50 et abordait une permanente un peu ratée. Ses cheveux était teint en rouge vin et laissaient voir une repousse grise non-négligeable.

- Quoi?, dit-elle, prenant un air un peu effaré.

- Une passe, répéta son interlocuteur, en détachant bien chaque syllabe avec l'intonation un peu insultante de quelqu'un qui s'adresse à un débile léger.

La femme farfouilla dans son bureau et en sorti ce que le jeune homme lui avait demandé. Elle commença à glisser la carte par l'ouverture prévue à cet effet, tandis que Mello tendait la main pour s'en saisir, mais avant qu'il ne le puisse, la femme retira le bout de papier se rappelant d'un détail qui lui avait échappé, sûrement dû à son état de semi-sommeil.

- Ça fera 2,20 $, annonça-t-elle, machinalement.

Mello chercha dans sa poche, à la recherche de quelques pièces de monnaie. Malheureusement, sa quête fût vaine, ce qui était, pour la femme, une terrible malchance...

- Pas d'argent, pas d...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qui mourut dans l'air, coupée par la surprise: le garçon pointait sur elle un fusil chargé.

- Vous allez me donner ce que je vous demandes ou... ne m'obligez pas à faire ça...

Sa menace sonnait presque comme une supplication. La femme glissa maladroitement la carte par la fenêtre, les tremblements dans sa main n'étant pas dû à son âge avancé.

Le jeune homme la prit et rangea son arme. Il adressa un sourire moqueur à la pauvre femme et lui dit, d'une voix flûtée:

- Bonne journée!

Il se dirigea vers le quai le sourire aux lèvres en tapotant gentiment avec ses dents, une tablette de chocolat qu'il avait acheté sur le chemin, en brûlant ainsi les économies qu'il avait faites pour le transport. Il s'assit sur un banc situé entre une poubelle et une colonne sur laquelle étaient inscrit les différentes destinations. Il attendit quelques minutes avant qu'un véhicule se présente enfin. Il grimpa habilement dans le wagon et s'accrocha a un des poteaux de métal qui transperçaient la machine, donnant l'impression que celle-ci était une bête qui s'était fait empaler par un chasseur sanguinaire. Mello avait toujours préféré se cramponner à ces barres plutôt que de s'assoir. Il préférait sentir les obstacles qui se trouvaient sur la route le secouer, lui donner du mal à rester debout. C'était un peu comme un défi qu'il se lançait. Un peu comme un jeu.

Le trajet ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes. Lorsque son arrêt s'afficha, il attendit patiemment que les portes s'ouvrent devant lui, lâchant son appui. La brusquerie de l'immobilisation le fît osciller. Un frisson de hâte lui parcourra la poitrine lorsqu'il y eu enfin ouverture. Il sorti de la cage de métal avec l'empressement d'un petit garçon.

La gare où il se trouvait était bien différente de celle d'où il était parti. Elle était bondé de monde et semblait plutôt propre. Il regarda les hommes et les femmes d'affaire qui arpentaient le couloir avec un téléphone portable sur l'oreille. Quelques sans-abris décoraient l'endroit, ici et là. Mello n'attarda pas longtemps son regard sur eux et se dirigea rapidement vers une sortie. Lorsqu'il émergea la tête de la cage d'escaliers, il vit un décor qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui de Brooklyn. Des immeubles s'élevaient dans le ciel, imposant leur démesure sur les autres, dictateurs inflexibles de l'empire du paysage grandiose. Le jeune homme ne pût retenir une expression d'émerveillement. C'était d'une élégance surprenante toutes ces constructions humaines qui cachaient presque le ciel. Il vit un groupe d'hommes habillés de smokings sans pouvoir empêcher son cerveau de faire la remarque clichée qu'il ressemblait à une bande de pingouins.

Il observa le paradis artificiel durant un petit moment lorsqu'il se rappela de la raison de sa venue, effaçant l'embaumement de son cerveau. Il reprit le papier dans sa poche et relis l'inscription avant de se mettre en route, oubliant totalement son émerveillement qui ne fût qu'éphémère. Il marcha vers son but, ses yeux s'allumant de la flamme que seul une excitation enfantine pouvait produire. Après tout, c'était un peu par pure puérilité qu'il faisait ça. Ou peut-être pour autre chose...

Son impatience eut bientôt raison de son calme et il ne pût s'empêcher d'accélérer le pas. Il s'approchait. Ça allait bientôt être passé... 2 années de préparation...

Il ralenti. Non, il ne fallait pas chercher à aller plus vite à destination, il fallait apprécier le voyage: il avait bien attendu 790 jours alors, quelques minutes de plus...

Il continua donc sa route sans se soucier du temps, qu'il regarda passer avec satisfaction. Il regardait les boutiques, les restaurants et les bureaux. C'était plutôt joli, Wall Street. Il regardait les adresses qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de celle qui l'intéressait. Plus elles s'approchaient, plus son cœur battait à une vitesse inquiétante.

Plus que quelques bâtiments... Son cœur allait sûrement exploser.

Il arriva enfin devant son but. C'était un immeuble immense avec de grandes portes tournantes en verre. Il posa un pied hésitant sur la première marche puis se ressaisi: depuis quand _le_ Mello était _hésitant_?

Il se dirigea donc d'un pas décidé, enjambant les quelques marches qui le séparait de la porte. Il poussa celle-ci lentement, presque prudemment. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le plus long couloir blanc qui lui avait été donné de voir. La lumière lui donna mal aux yeux. Il plissa donc ces derniers sous l'effet de la douleur. Au moins, ici, c'était climatisé. Il prit alors la plus revigorante des inspirations de sa vie. L'air frais répartissant de l'endorphine sur ses poumons brûlés.

Un pied devant l'autre, il s'engagea dans le couloir. Il vit au bout de celui-ci, une grande porte, elle aussi immaculé.

Il respira plus rapidement sans en connaître la raison. Il détestait ne pas connaître la raison.

Arrivé au bout, il tendit la main pour s'emparer de la poignée qu'il tourna sans efforts. Il entra.

- Bonjour Near.

**Alors? Comment c'est? Es-ce que je suis la seule à trouver qu'à la fin ça va un peu trop vite? J'ai tenté de mettre du suspense (ouhhhh...), es-ce que c'est bien? Je vous supplie de me laisser quelques reviews, juste un petit quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent après mes 2 jours de camping (je ne comprend pas trop pourquoi mes parents tiennent à y aller 2 fois mais bon...)**

**Alors j'espère que ça vous a diverti et je vous dis:**

**À la prochaine! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rebonjour ! Oh mon dieu ! Je suis tellement désolée que ça m'ai prit autant de temps ! Je suis désolée X 10000 ! Je suis une affreuse personne… J'éspere que vous allez quand même aimer ce chapitre ! Ça serait la moindre des choses qu'il soit, au moins, bon pour que vous puissiez me pardonner ! Bon, je crois que vous devriez être quand même satisfait car disons que nos charmants petits protagonistes vont enfin être ensemble ! XD Bon, trève de bavardage inutile vous avez sûrement hâte de lire enfin la suite (en tout cas j'espère)! Alors…**

**Bonne lecture ! )**

La surprise qu'engendra l'inattendu visiteur fût vite remplacée par un silence qui emplit la pièce d'un inconfort généralisé. Le crépitement des doigts sur les touches des nombreux ordinateurs de l'organisation se tût avec une synchronisation impressionnante. L'intrus se tenait dans le cadre de porte avec une nonchalance qui frisait l'impolitesse mais qui, pourtant, ne sembla affecter aucunes des nombreuses personnes qui fixait le garçon des yeux. Le malaise qui avait suivi son apparition le comblait au plus haut point. Il y avait un bon moment déjà qu'il n'avait pas été le centre d'attention et le fait de sentir les regards sur son corps lui procura une jubilation qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Il se délectait d'avoir autant de spectateurs pour assister à la prestation qu'il s'apprêtait à livrer.

Un seul n'avait pas daigné porter d'importance particulière au jeune homme qui venait de faire son entrée. Il était assis d'une étrange manière sur le sol, dos au centre de l'intérêt générale et semblait continuer à attribuer l'entière partie de ses pensées au quelques robots qu'il s'acharnait à démantibuler. Il continua ses activités même lorsque celui qui se tenait derrière lui le salua. Il ne sembla pas réagir à l'entente de son nom mais pourtant, l'intérieur de son être tout entier était secoué par cette voix, qui lui semblait tellement irréelle, celle qui hantait son esprit depuis les deux dernières années. Cette voix qui amenait avec elle vent et destruction car celui qui possédait cette voix, doucereuse et rauque comme le bruit du vent, n'était nul autre que la pire des tornades...

Near eu peur que son masque d'impassibilité soit emporté par la violente bourrasque qui dévastait son bureau. Le fait d'avoir conscience que son ancien camarade se dressait derrière lui, lui donnait mal au ventre. Il sentait le regard carnassier de Mello qui dévorait sa peau, qui brûlait sa nuque et descendait sur son échine, le transperçant comme une longue lame d'acier qui s'amusait à tailler sa chair sensible. Il fît semblant de l'ignorer, sachant pertinemment que ses efforts seraient vains devant une telle tempête. Il était sous le choc, rattrapé par un passé qu'il avait tenté d'oublier, par ces longues nuits qu'il avait passé à pleurer. Il avait réussi à ranger les pires souvenirs dans les recoins inoccupé de son vaste esprit, placer les mauvais moment dans un tiroir dont il ne sa rappelait pas de l'emplacement et jeter ces instants d'espoirs où il avait goûté au bonheur, un bonheur qu'il ne voulait pas se permettre. Le départ de Mello lui avait fait trop de mal pour qu'il se laisse blesser par son retour. Il s'était convaincu que cette amitié n'avait été qu'imaginaire et qu'il ne fallait pas s'y attarder. La plaie s'était cicatrisée et le désespoir avait été épongé. Le sang qui avait coulé de sa blessure avait été soigneusement nettoyé, laissant le sol plus propre qu'à l'origine. Oui, cette sombre période avait passée comme un nuage de pluie. Malheureusement, la cicatrice était encore fragile et risquait de se rouvrir si les circonstances étaient favorables à la récidive. Et malencontreusement, ce jour-là, les circonstances l'étaient.

- Near, tu m'entends ? lança Mello d'une voix en proie à l'enthousiasme et l'agacement, un mélange incongru mais inexplicablement sensé lorsqu'il émanait de lui.

L'interpellé fît mine d'ignorer la question, jugeant qu'aucunes réponses n'y conviendraient. Il fut parcouru d'un nouveau frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale, un frisson glacial alors qu'il commençait à avoir terriblement chaud...

La réalité n'avait pas encore franchit les parois de sa raison qui continuait de lui transmettre le message qu'il était absurde, voire impossible, que Mello soit de retour. Peut-être ne voulait-il tout simplement pas l'avouer?

- Ah, parce que en plus d'être autiste, tu es sourd ? S'esclaffa la voix derrière lui, qui semblait sérieusement s'amuser.

Near réfléchit à la réponse la plus appropriée. Il inventa une réplique empreinte d'une répartie qui aurait laissé n'importe qui sans voix, se disant qu'il valait mieux entrer dans son jeu et ne pas avoir l'air impressionné.

Malheureusement, au moment où les mots allaient glisser hors de ses lèvres, il ne réussi qu'à articuler:

- N...non.

Il ne s'était pas retourné pour formuler sa réponse, mais malgré cela, il devina l'expression de son interlocuteur grâce au silence qui suivi la déclaration.

Near n'avait pas encore vu Mello et il n'était pas certain de le désirer. Il avait peur que la vu du visage le désarme, le paralyse, le dépouille du peu de conviction qu'il lui restait. Non, il ne devait pas voir le nouveau Mello, il continuerait à se remémorer l'ancien avec nostalgie, comme on fait avec un mort. Car il était bel et bien mort. Du moins, pour lui. Le revoir serait comme tracer un trait définitif sur le passé qu'ils avaient eu, ou plutôt... qu'ils auraient pu avoir.

Il plongea sa tête entre se genoux, cherchant inutilement le moyen de disparaître. La noirceur de son cocon le calma quelques instants. Malheureusement, ce ne fut que très bref car, tout à coup, il se retrouva à la Wammy's house, deux années plus tôt...

« _Il se trouvait assis sur le tapis comme chaque soir depuis la date fatidique du 5 décembre 2004, jour où lequel sa tornade, qui n'était alors qu'un simple bourrasque ébouriffante, avait quitté leur orphelinat. Il regardait les pièces de casse-têtes qu'il avait éparpillé un peu partout sur le sol, le regard vide, la tête pleine. Il ruminait des pensées futiles et douloureuses, repassant sans relâche les mêmes scènes dans son esprit troublé. Soudain, il se leva, porta sa main à sa joue gauche, essuyant avec la manche immaculée de son pyjama, la goutte d'eau salée qui s'était par mégarde échappé de son œil. Il se dirigea mollement vers l'escalier central, se disant qu'il valait mieux aller se coucher que de rester par terre à broyer du noir. Le sommeil étant un parfait échappatoire pour s'évader à la réalité trop dure des derniers jours. Il grimpa les marches sans conviction et s'engagea dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre. Celle-ci étant placée au fond à gauche, il dût déployer d'autant plus d'effort pour s'y réfugier. Il ouvrit la porte sans effort et soupira avec soulagement en retrouvant son antre exactement comme il l'avait laissé. Dans cette pièce, rien n'avait changé, ce qui donnait l'impression que le temps était figé. Lorsque Near s'y trouvait, il pouvait s'imaginer que tout était comme avant, que tout était ce qu'il ne cessait d'espérer retrouver à chacun de ses réveils. Il traversa la chambre pour aller fermer les rideaux épais qui tombaient de chaque côté de la grande fenêtre qui trouait le mur du fond. Lorsque ce fût fait, la chambre se teint de bleu, donnant au jeune garçon le sentiment d'être au fond de la mer. Il ferma les yeux et laissa cette perspective le submerger quelques secondes. Il s'assit sur le lit, caressa sa couverture et se laissa glisser sur le dos, gardant les yeux clos. Il était maintenant couché sur son matelas, appréciant un moment de tranquillité où son esprit pouvait se vider de ces nombreuses choses désagréables qui le meublait. Il tourna la tête de sorte que sa joue touche aux draps laineux et doux. Il rouvrit les yeux lentement et sursauta en voyant quelque chose qui dépassait du tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il se redressa, poussé par une curiosité qui ne s'était pas manifestée depuis plusieurs jours et qui refaisait soudain surface. Il tendit le bras pour tirer sur la poignée et ainsi découvrir l'identité de ce coin blanc qui sortait du tiroir. Il ne l'avait pas rouvert depuis le départ de Mello. Il le tira. Le papier tomba sur le sol. Il se pencha pour s'en saisir et déchiffra le message:_

Cher Near,

Si tu lis ce message c'est que je suis parti. Je ne le regrette pas! Je t'écris juste parce que je voulais te dire quelque chose... Quelque chose de plutôt important et que je ne voulais pas que tu saches avant que je sois très, très loin d'ici... Je ne te déteste pas. Je ...

Je voulais aussi te dire :

**Au revoir...**

Mello

Ton ami.

_Near avait très mal. Une douleur qu'on ne pouvait décrire, une douleur qui était sûrement une des pires. Il reteint quelques sanglots, refusant que sa tranquillité soit ébranlée, que ce papier existe. _

_Une phrase du message avait été raturé plutôt violemment, comme si il était très important que son destinataire ne puisse pas la lire. Il avait écrit avec empressement sinon, il aurait prit une nouvelle feuille de papier à la place de barbouiller celle-ci. Near caressa doucement le relief qu'avait laissé la pression du crayon de plomb._

_Il regarda dans le tiroir au cas où il s'y trouverait d'autre «trésors». Il y trouva une photo. Une photo sur laquelle le sujet arborait un sourire en coin et un regard moqueur. Near la pressa contre son coeur et un passage de la lettre lui revint en tête :_

(…)

Ton ami. 

_»_

Near fût tiré de sa rêverie par une nouvelle déclaration de la part du garçon qui se tenait derrière lui.

- Retournes-toi ! Aboya-t-il comme un ordre.

Le jeune albinos fût prit au dépourvu. Il ne voulait pas se retourner et devoir avouer que tous ses espoirs étaient fondés, ceux qu'il avait prit la peine de rendre trop fantastiques pour être vraiment réalisables. Mello était mort après tout. Il ne pouvait pas revenir à la vie comme ça et piétiner ses souvenirs, détruire ce qu'il avait prit deux années à bâtir.

Le jeune homme répéta sa demande, augmentant le volume de sa voix, qui était déjà bien assez forte à l'origine, et séparant chaque syllabe comme pour mieux se faire comprendre.

Near ne réagis pas, continuant à fixer le mur droit devant lui, minant ignorer le garçon qui s'époumonait derrière lui.

Remarquant son impassibilité face à sa demande, il sourit :

- Très bien... dit-il calmement, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon...

Near entendit le blond se mettre en marche, se crispant un peu plus à chaque bruit de pas, redoutant le pire.

- Je vais venir te voir moi-même...

Il était maintenant tout près; Near ferma les yeux. Le souffle de Mello qui réchauffa se nuque déjà brûlante. Il sentit sa main se poser comme un oiseau sur son épaule, un oiseau qui agrippait de ses serres, sa peau qui frémit au contact de ceux-ci. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs se laissa faire lorsque l'autre le retourna vers lui. Bien qu'il crut en être capable, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir ses yeux, juste pour s'assurer que, finalement, tout cela était vrai...

Le bleu de l'océan rencontra le gris de la neige. Il se mouvèrent l'un dans l'autre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se perdre dans les orbes de l'autre. Leurs yeux fondirent ensemble dans un harmonie étonnante, créant un courant électrique qui passait dans leurs deux corps respectifs. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent involontairement, attiré l'un pars l'autre comme deux aimants complémentaires. Deux opposés qui, réunis ensemble, forment une force nouvelle. Leurs nez de touchèrent, non sans un frisson de surprise. Ils continuèrent à s'aventurer de plus en plus sur le visage de l'autre, découvrant celui-ci comme pour la première fois. Ils parcoururent le front, les joues de l'autre. Ils touchaient leurs visages avec le leur. Ils découvrir les lèvres de l'autre avec les leurs. Ce n'était pas un baiser, seulement un contact purement instructif, une expédition aventurière et très, très douce... Mello avait totalement perdu son arrogance dès qu'il avait vu les yeux de Near... Ce dernier avait retrouvé la curiosité qui l'avait quitté durant les deux dernières années...

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ce jeu dura. Ils se reculèrent, lentement, pour ne pas briser la magie de ce moment qu'ils avaient tous les deux espéré en secret.

Soudain, sans crier gare, Mello éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras de l'autre. Ce n'était pas des pleurs d'homme, c'étaient ceux d'un petit garçon... Near répondit à son étreinte, serrant le corps de Mello comme pour ne pas qu'il disparaisse, pour qu'il reste avec lui pour toujours et, surtout, pour le consoler. Il sentait les sursauts de son compagnon qui se fondait à son propre corps, donnant l'impression aux spectateurs que les deux jeunes qui étaient assis par terre semblaient avoir totalement oublié, que les deux garçons pleuraient.

Near n'avait jamais vu Mello pleurer, il lui avait toujours paru si fort, si inébranlable... Il se rendait compte que tout cela n'étaient que des inventions, un air qu'il se donnait parce qu'il avait peur d'être mis à l'écart... Il se rendait compte que lui aussi avait toujours fait semblant, toujours feint son absence d'émotions... Il se rendait compte que tous les deux s'étaient cachés sous un masque. Il se rendait compte qu'aujourd'hui, ils l'avaient respectivement enlevés l'un pour l'autre... Ce devait être pour cela que de se voir les avaient surpris mutuellement, qu'ils avaient eu l'impression de se voir pour la première fois...

- Sors...d...de...m...ma...tê...tête ! Dit-il comme une supplication. Sors !

Son désespoir était souffrant à voir... Il était totalement désarmé, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il avait toujours en l'impression d'être hanté par la pensée de ce garçon aux cheveux blancs. Cette pensée qui avait guidée toute son existence, il voulait se départir de cette obsession, de ce foutu albinos...

Ce foutu d'albinos qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer à la folie.

**Alors ? Comment vous l'aimez ? S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi une petite review pour que le prochain chapitre vienne plus vite ! ) Bon, et bien, j'imagine que vous devez être heureux que nos petits amis se donnent un gros câlin ! Moi, je commençais à l'attendre ce câlin, cette démonstration amour alors que j'arrêtait pas de leur crier pendant que j'écrivait : MAIS AIMEZ VOUS, BON SANG ! Et j'aime bien le fait que Mello pleure… Je sais pas si vous avez compris que c'était parce qu'il ne veux pas aimer Near, parce qu'il ne devrait pas aimer Near ! Ah, mon pauvre petit Mello d'amour ! Mais si vous y avez vu autre chose, libre à vous, mon texte est écrit pour vous faire rêver après tout… Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser ici, je croise les doigts pour que vous l'ayez aimé ! **

**Au revoir ! )**


	6. Chapter 6 final

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. **

**Ça doit bien faire presque deux ans que je suis sensée poster ce chapitre et je me doute bien que, tout comme moi, vous vous êtes désintéressé de cette histoire qui commençait à prendre la poussière... **

**Malgré ce fait, je tiens réellement à mettre le point final à cette intrigue et à remercier tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire lorsqu'elle était d'actualité ;) Un énorme merci à chaque reviewer qui m'a donné le courage dont j'avais besoin pour posté publiquement mes écrits, merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire par le passé... **

**Je crois que ce chapitre n'a jamais été publié car je n'étais pas à 100% satisfaite de cette tournure et que j'avais tellement cogité sur celle-ci que les semaines s'accumulaient sans que l'inspiration ne vienne et que je me sentais mal de poster ce passage aussi tardivement (un beau bravo à moi -_-) Quoi qu'il en soit, je tenais à finir cette histoire.**

**Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement ma chère TiteCla, toi qui a commenté chaque chapitre de ce récit, même les moins bons ;), ce qui m'a toujours poussé à faire de cette histoire ce qu'elle a été, à me poussé à faire ce que j'aime le plus au monde. Je te dédis donc cette tardive conclusion en espérant bien sûr que tu la lise ;)**

**Mille fois merci :)**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture de l'ultime chapitre de cette histoire, chapitre qui a bien faillit pourrir dans les recoins inexplorés de mon ordinateur.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ! ;)**

* * *

L'étreinte semblait vitale. Les deux garçons s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme si la fin de l'enlacement serait mortel, comme si leur détachement signifiait la fin du monde, comme si l'éloignement les glacerait jusqu'au plus profond de leur âmes. Comme si... Un moment basé sur la force de l'imagination et les espoirs du cerveau humain. Loin d'être doux, le rapprochement s'apparentait d'avantage à une lutte qu'à une marque d'affection. Ils ressemblaient à deux toxicomanes en sevrage qui succombaient de nouveau devant une dose trop alléchante. Pourtant, contrairement aux toxicomanes, ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de goûter cette drogue avant d'y être dépendants. Mello continuait de pleurer dans les bras d'un Near totalement déconfit et pris au dépourvu. Le blond enfonçait son visage dans le cou blanc et froid de l'albinos, tentant d'y disparaître pour toujours. Ce dernier respirait les fils d'or avidement, désireux de se rappeler de ces douces effluves jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il sentait le soleil.

Near savait que c'était impossible, mais c'est tout de même à l'étoile que ce parfum lui faisait penser. Une odeur apaisante, une odeur qui réchauffait les narines, qui rappelait la force. La musique. L'été.

Les sanglots se perpétuaient, l'attristant un peu plus à chaque instants. Son cœur battait avec une force et une cadence hors du commun. Il continuerait à le serrer contre lui pour toujours, jusqu'à ce que la tempête passe et qu'ils puisse réussir à repartir chacun de leur côté sans plus jamais se revoir, car, pour l'instant, se séparer leur semblaient impossible. Leur corps étaient soudés l'un à l'autre parfaitement, comme les pièces complémentaires d'un casse-tête. La notion du temps avait disparue, ils auraient pût être là depuis quelques secondes ou quelques années, ils ne pouvaient même pas le déterminer. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, les avaient transformé en statues de givre condamnées à l'immobilité pour l'éternité. La perspective lui sembla un instant attirante, geler dans les bras de Mello pour toujours était poétique, mais il se ravisa en réalisant la morbidité qui émanait de ce rêve. Il s'accrocha davantage au corps qui était collé à lui, passant des mains insistantes dans la chevelure de blé. Il se laissa aller à une larme en réalisant la fragilité de ce moment qui pouvait être briser dans l'espace de quelques centièmes de seconde. La perle glissa le long de sa joue puis se faufila jusqu'à son menton pour traverser sa mâchoire et finalement tomber sur le nez du Mello sanglotant. La larme se mélangea au siennes, mélangeant leur détresses dans un mariage amer. Elles coulèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres et il goûta leur tristesse.

Mello se cramponna à la chemise blanche, enfonçant ses ongles dans cette peau diaphane qu'il désirait détruire, oublier. Il devait arrêter de penser à lui, se faire une raison. Il devait se fixer sur son objectif sans penser à cet adversaire qui hantait ses nuits de cauchemars troublants. Nettoyer de ses larmes son esprit torturé, effacer ces souvenirs trop heureux. Il avait passé sa vie à renier ces sentiments et ces espoirs inavouables, à muter cette obsession en haine. Une tâche complexe dont il n'avait jamais réussi la réalisation. La transformation superficielle était complétée, mais son cerveau n'avait pas suivi. En apparence, il n'avait jamais laissé transparaître les pensées malsaines qui s'emparait de lui le soir dans son lit. Toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à avouer, même à lui même, avait transformé sa vie en un spectacle de marionnettes dont il était à la fois pantin et maître. Il invitait les gens à assister à ses prestations sans jamais montrer l'envers du décor. Il continuait à presser la chair douce et pâle. Le meilleur moyen était probablement de faire disparaître cet être qui l'avait transformé en réflexion de lui-même. Il n'était réduit qu'à une ombre futile que tout le monde voyait sans vraiment regarder, sans vraiment essayer de comprendre. Car, peut-être n'y avait-il rien à comprendre ? Car, peut-être que cette ombre avait été tellement nettoyé, polie, effacé de toute profondeur qu'on ne pouvait plus que la voir, la laisser passer sans lui prêter d'attention particulière ? Il pensa alors que le petit albinos était la vraie source du problème. C'était à cause de lui qu'il avait créer cette armure épaisse qu'il portait sur ses épaules pour se protéger des moqueries, pour imposer le respect et, par le fait même, la peur. Mais une armure, même si c'est scintillant , ça coupe du monde, ça empêche les autres de voir la personne qu'il y a sous cette peau de fer et d'acier. Pour l'instant, il avait posé son armure dans un coin car les bras de Near jouait le rôle de bouclier, l'enveloppant tendrement, lui donnant l'impression d'être plus en sécurité que jamais. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à être bien. Il réalisa que la vraie solution n'était pas d'anéantir cet être qui l'enlaçait avec douceur et qui tachait son esprit depuis le plus loin qu'il se souvienne. Non, le vrai coupable, c'était lui. Lui seul avait construit cette carapace qui cachait le fond de ses sentiments, de ses pensées. Il pensa que c'était peut-être à lui de disparaître, de mourir. De toute façon, personnes ne le regretteraient puisque personnes ne tenaient à lui. La mort serait sûrement une libération, elle le laisserait déployer ses ailes et oublier, une fois pour toutes, souffrances et malheurs. Il avait toujours voulu se convaincre de croire au paradis, à Dieu. Il n'avait pourtant jamais réussi à s'en persuader vraiment. Peut-être parce qu'il lui semblait que si Il avait vraiment existé, Il n'aurait pas laissé les humains dépérir d'une manière aussi significative. Enfin, maintenant, il voulait s'en aller. Pour de bon. Il voulait se noyer dans ses propres larmes, inonder son être, laisser l'eau salée emplir ses poumons et s'éteindre lentement dans les bras de Near. Il voulait que la dernière chose qu'il voit soit ses yeux gris et baignés de larmes. Il voulait mourir en sachant qu'il y aurait au moins ces yeux qui le pleureraient.

Oui, décidément, la mort semblait alléchante. Un sorte de façon de fermer définitivement les rideaux rouges sur le spectacle que sa vie était devenue. Une façon d'effacer ses tort, de se faire pardonner. Il aurait dû disparaître depuis longtemps, peut-être même ne pas venir au monde. S'il n'avait jamais existé, il n'aurait fait souffrir personne, incluant lui-même. Le monde aurait put être un peu meilleur.

Il pensait à tout ça et ça lui faisait mal. Une douleur physique qui engourdissait son corps tant elle était forte. Il sanglota davantage, plongé dans un océan de tristesse qui lui semblait s'agrandir au gré de ses larmes. Ces larmes répugnantes qui salissait son visage d'une détresse honteuse. Il aurait dit qu'il sentait le poids sur ses épaules du désespoir muet qui avait gâcher les années de sa vie misérable, de ces sentiments refoulée qu'il cachait si bien. S'il ne les avaient pas dissimulé, la vie aurait été différente. Si les gens en auraient eu conscience, ils auraient put l'aider. Peut-être même qu'il aurait été heureux... Malheureusement, les dés avaient été lancés, les mauvais choix avait été posés, il n'y avait pas de moyen de revenir en arrière. Le passé était le passé, il fallait s'occuper du présent et oublier la possibilité d'un futur.

Il aurait voulu être bien, comme ça, dans les bras de Near, mais cela lui était impossible. Quelque chose le tracassait. Il lui semblait qu'il abandonnait, qu'il acceptait de perdre lâchement devant un adversaire trop puissant pour lui. Laisser tomber lui avait toujours été impossible, il s'était toujours considéré comme invincible, inébranlable. C'est d'ailleurs ce que les autres considéraient aussi de lui. Il avait mit tellement d'efforts durant toutes ces années afin de repousser ses envies, ses désirs qui brûlaient en lui, qui consumaient sa raison dans un bouquet d'étincelles meurtrières. Maintenant, tout cela n'avait servi à rien et laissait en lui le vide d'une vie qui n'avait plus de sens.

Il agrippa davantage le garçon qu'il serrait contre lui, essayant malgré lui de saisir l'odeur qu'il dégageait.

Il sentait la lune.

Une odeur rassurante, légèrement sucré. Même si Mello n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment sentir l'astre nocturne, il était certain qu'il avait cette odeur. L'albinos sentait terriblement bon. Un parfum qui inspirait une sorte de pureté. Le silence. L'hiver.

Mello s'arrêta de sangloter. Il réalisa que le passé n'avait plus d'importance, qu'il était derrière lui et qu'il ne le rattraperait pas. Il allait courir vers le futur qui se dessinait devant lui. Il allait courir vers le futur et il ne le ferait pas seul...

Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Near, prenant sa main blanche et froide comme une invitation. Une invitation vers un avenir qui serait leur. Mello comprit que Near acceptait de le suivre. Ses yeux et le sourire qui s'esquissait sur son visage le lui disait. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, y déposa un baiser. Le pacte était conclu.

Mello se leva, entrainant l'albinos avec lui. Ils se tenaient l'un devant l'autre, échangeant un sourire empreint de toutes les promesses du monde. Le bonheur était à leur porte et ils étaient décidés à s'y accrocher. Mello réchauffait dans sa paume la main d'un Near en extase.

Le petit albinos n'aurait jamais crût que cela arriverait, que ces désirs qu'ils s'étaient refusés soient réciproques. Son cœur battait à une cadence infernale et il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui lui importait à cet instant précis c'étaient les yeux de Mello qui le regardaientt sans haine. Ils le regardaient avec tendresse. Son regard se faisait apaisant. Même si quand on le regardait, c'était un adulte que l'on voyait, il souriait comme un enfant. Comme un jeune garçon qui ne connait pas le futur et qui ne veut pas le connaître, qui veut découvrir la vie comme elle se présente. Un regard profond et léger à la fois, d'une beauté qui n'avait pas d'égale et un sourire sincère décorait un visage qui autrefois affichait la dureté d'une vie inutile. Mello renaissait devant lui, laissant tombé sur le sol les lambeaux d'une carapace de chagrin et de mensonges. Les lueurs blafardes que projetaient les néons chatouillaient l'expression radieuse de son visage dans une harmonie désarmante. Il était beau.

Mello hocha doucement de la tête, regardant une dernière fois autours de lui, saluant au passage les agents du SPK qui observaient la scène depuis le début. Il replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Near. Celui-ci acquiesça : c'était le moment.

Main dans la main, les deux garçons se dirigèrent lentement vers la porte. Un pied devant l'autre, avançant doucement vers une résurrection, vers la vie qu'ils auraient dût avoir.

Avant de tourner la poignée, Near tourna la tête, faisant ses adieux silencieux aux gens qui les regardaient s'éloigner, à une existence pénible qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Tandis, qu'ils avançaient dans le long couloir blanc, dans le long couloir blanc qui leur promettait une deuxième chance, Near regarda Mello. Il aperçu sur sa joue une larme qui coulait.

Un larme de joie.

* * *

_**Je tiens à conserver les commentaires que j'avais laissé à votre intention à l'époque, ils faisaient partis du vieux document que j'ai retrouvé en train de se décomposer ;)**_

**''Et oui, c'est la fin. **

**J'essaie de ne pas être triste et ça ne marche pas... C'est fini, pour TOUJOURS ! Bon, n'exagérons rien, ce n'est tout de même pas un drame, je peux toujours écrire d'autres histoires... Et puis après tout, c'est plutôt positif: je laisse ces personnages tranquilles, ils pourront enfin être heureux sans que je les martyrise psychologiquement... XD**

**Pour être sincère, cette fin est vraiment venue par hasard... Je voulais respecter l'histoire originale à la lettre, mais ça n'a pas vraiment marcher. T_T Je ne sais pas si vous vous posez la question, mais je vais tout de même vous dire ce qui arrivent à nos deux petits personnages adorés... **

**Bien sûr, Near quitta le SPK et Mello son petit appartement miteux de Brooklyn. Grâce à l'héritage de L, ils s'installèrent ensemble dans un grand logement au centre de New-York. Probablement que la première semaine, ils ont essayer de ne pas penser à Kira et de se laisser aller à leur bonheur naissant, mais ils ont vite réalisé que leurs esprits étaient toujours obsédé par cette enquête et décidèrent donc par un commun accord de s'unirent afin d'attraper cet immonde meurtrier. Et ils réussirent.**

**Après l'arrestation de Yagami, ils purent enfin vivre le plus normalement possible. Enfin, le plus normalement que peut être Mello et Near dans le même appartement... **

**Pour être brève, quand je ne suis pas là pour les faire souffrir, ils vont très bien et sont heureux ! ;)**

**Dire qu'au début, je voulais les laisser mourir...**

**C'est donc vraiment fini... :'(**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous a plut malgré cette fin étrange, je trouvais que vous méritiez une fin heureuse. Mes petits Mello et Near aussi.**

**Je vous aime ! :)**

**À bientôt je l'espère ! ;)''**

_**Au revoir ;)**_


End file.
